


Mr & Mrs

by tropivs



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropivs/pseuds/tropivs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ready, English?” Angie smiled, carefully adjusting Peggy’s veil. “Jack’s one lucky guy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr & Mrs

**Author's Note:**

> A pointless little cartson wedding drabble, inspired by [this.](http://anniegotyourgun.tumblr.com/post/111013201824/love-and-honor-yes-but-not-obey-yellow-roses)

“You ready, English?” Angie smiled, carefully adjusting Peggy’s veil. “Jack’s one lucky guy.”

If you’d have asked Peggy Carter three years ago if she was ready to marry Jack Thompson, she would have laughed in your face. Now though, on a bright August afternoon, the smile on her face answered her friends question perfectly. “I think so.” Peggy nodded, her right hand fiddling with the skirt of her dress.

Angie laughed. “Relax Pegs, you’ve done far more nerve-racking things than this.” She was right. Peggy had jumped head first into life or death situations with trained killers without a second thought, yet the idea that she would soon be married made her breath hitch and palms grow clammy. It was preposterous really. She loved him.

Taking a step back, Peggy observed herself in the mirror once more. Her dress was simple, but beautiful none the less. It fell just above the ankle in a flowing skirt, with a delicate lace bodice and cap sleeves. Her hair was arranged in neat curls with some pinned back at the nape of her neck. There was no doubt about it, she looked like a million bucks.

“Here.” Angie handed her a bouquet of yellow roses, a grin still plastered across her face.

“Your face is going to stay like that.” remarked Peggy. Angie just laughed.

 

* * *

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Jack leant forward, his right hand coming up to gently cup his new wife’s cheek as he pressed his lips against hers. Peggy returned the kiss, lifting her arms to wrap around Jack’s neck. She smiled against his lips, her leg ever so slightly popping off the ground. A chorus of applause erupted from their small audience of friends.

“I love you Mr Thompson.” Peggy whispered.

“I love you too, Mrs Thompson.”


End file.
